


every time i burn i call your name

by taysomnia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taysomnia/pseuds/taysomnia
Summary: Any time Jihyo calls for her, Sana comes running. The only problem is her heart won't stop racing either.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	every time i burn i call your name

"Sana, can you come into my office?" Jihyo called Sana at her desk to make the request.

She hung up before Sana could reply.

Jihyo was looking mindlessly at her phone when she heard three soft knocks at the door and she looked up to see Sana smiling at her.

"What can I do for you, Jihyo?" There was a glint in her eyes that Jihyo knew all too well.

Jihyo stood up without a word and made her way to the front of her desk leaning back against it, her arms crossed over her abdomen.

Sana took five steps forward and found her place in between Jihyo's legs, her hands on her waist.

Jihyo just looked at her with an unreadable expression and raised eyebrows.

Sana moved to get on her knees but a finger under her chin stopped her and she was looking back into Jihyo's eyes.

"Why do you think I called you in here?"

Sana paused before she answered.

Jihyo was obviously looking for a specific response and she feared if she didn't get it right, Jihyo would send her back on her way.

"You- want me to take care of you?"

The way Jihyo's mouth quirked upward made Sana realize she said the wrong thing.

"I wanted to commend you on the report you submitted yesterday." Her smile never went away, in fact it seemed to grow.

Sana was at a loss on how to respond. It felt like Jihyo was testing her.

After a few more silent moments, Sana cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Jihyo."

Jihyo just nodded once, then lightly grabbed Sana's hips and brought them flush against each other.

Sana let out a tiny gasp at the sudden contact.

"You did a good job, baby." Jihyo spoke directly into her ear in that voice that drove Sana crazy.

"Do you know what good girls get when they do a good job?" Jihyo asked, kissing softly behind Sana's earlobe.

Sana couldn't stop the whimper that left her throat.

"What do they get?" Her voice was soft and strained, but she knew Jihyo heard her.

Jihyo kissed her neck once and then pulled back.

"Bend over with your hands on my desk." 

Sana didn't need to be told twice, and she now found herself with her ass up, and her head resting on top of her arms on the desk.

The cool touch of fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh made Sana shudder.

"Are you already wet for me, I wonder?" Jihyo's tone was teasing and then she felt fingers stroking her over her underwear and heard a low chuckle.

"What a good girl you are, Sana." 

Sana could feel more heat pool in her stomach at Jihyo's words and she arched her back slightly at the touch.

"Jihyo, please," Sana whined.

Jihyo's fingers dipped inside Sana's underwear as she hummed.

"Needy already?"

"I always need you," Sana confessed quietly.

It stirred something in Jihyo that she preferred not to think about, so instead she slid Sana's panties down her legs until they were around her ankles.

Sana shifted and Jihyo wasted no time in pushing her skirt down her legs too.

Before Sana had the chance to breathe, Jihyo's fingers were back, sliding over her slickness to her clit and lower, teasing her entrance.

She was trying not to make many sounds and Jihyo was very aware and was not going to have that.

She leaned down to speak directly into the older girl's ear.

"You're going to be loud for me or you don't get your reward."

Sana could only nod wordlessly, barely registering Jihyo's words.

Jihyo was barely touching her and she was already worked up to the point where she feared she would come too soon. And that definitely would not make Jihyo happy.

"Jihyo-ah-"

Jihyo tsked and pulled Sana's hair back so they made eye contact.

"What's my name Sana?"

Sana stared breathlessly into those dark lustful orbs and she could feel herself trembling.

"I want you inside, unnie." Sana's eyes shone with desperation and she felt a swell of pride when Jihyo's eyes darkened and she smoothed her hand over Sana's hair before tilting her head back towards the desk.

The first time Sana had let 'unnie' slip out, she was embarrassed, considering Jihyo was actually younger.

But the way Jihyo's fingers twitched inside her and her eyes glazed over with arousal, Sana knew it was the right thing to say.

Jihyo was still stroking her hair, and it made Sana feel warm. She always took care of her, no matter the situation.

Sana didn't have time to think anything else before Jihyo's fingers were back where she needed them.

Sana was patient when she needed to be, but Jihyo made her needy and whiny.

_ "Please." _

Jihyo let out a soft laugh against her ear at the same time she pushed two fingers inside Sana.

"Such a desperate little thing." 

Sana let out a low whine and pushed her hips against the desk, trying to get her deeper inside.

Jihyo's other hand slid up the side of Sana's neck, her fingers tracing the pulse point there. As her thumb brushed over Sana's clit, the fingers on Sana's neck pushed slightly and made the older girl gasp.

"I'm so close, unnie." 

Without a word, her fingers curled inside Sana and her thumb was tracing circles over her clit as she applied more pressure.

Sana was shaking, trying to hang on as long as she could, but when Jihyo's mouth replaced her fingers on her neck, and she felt teeth graze the spot Jihyo knew drove her crazy, she felt herself coming undone.

"Remember to be loud, baby. I want everyone in this office to know who I'm fucking." Jihyo's harsh words were laced with compassion, and combined with everything else, that made Sana let out a long guttural moan as she tightened around Jihyo's fingers. The tightness in her stomach spread all the way to her toes, and then she felt a sense of relief.

Sana was breathing shallowly as Jihyo pulled away and turned her back so they were facing each other.

Jihyo brought a hand up to caress Sana's flushed cheek and she leaned forward pressing their lips together in a slow, deep kiss.

Sana was so overwhelmed with feeling so many things at once that when Jihyo pulled away she let out a reluctant whimper.

Her eyes were shining bright with adoration and still a hint of desire.

Jihyo smiled a wide gummy smile and Sana could feel her insides turning to mush all over again.

"You're my girl right, Sana?"

Sana's heart fluttered but her brain reminded her that she wasn't actually Jihyo's. 

But she was a good girl. And she always wanted Jihyo to be proud of her.

"Yes Jihyo, I'm yours. All yours."

Sana could almost let herself believe that the genuine smile she was rewarded with was real. That it meant something more than it did.

But all those thoughts were pushed deep down just as she was being pushed out of Jihyo's office.

Sana stared at the closed door, and gave a deep sigh.

She would  _ always _ be Jihyo's, but Jihyo would never be  _ hers _ .

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated. this is my first smut and twice i have posted (but not written)
> 
> twt - @taysomnia


End file.
